The present invention relates to a system for automatically cleaning paint laden objects and more particularly to a system for cleaning paint cups, normally used with spray guns, paint cans and associated lids including mixing lids.
After using a spray gun a residue of paint is left in the cup and within the various passages of the gun. This residual paint must be removed before the gun and the cup can be used again. Further, with regard to a paint cans and lids it is also desirable to be able to clean same so that they can also be reused.
Typically, the operator, upon completing painting, would disconnected the cup from the gun and discard the excess paint from the cup. Thereafter, the operator would scrub and rinse the cup with paint solvent by hand. This procedure would be repeated until the cup was at least superficially cleaned. Paint or mixing cans would be cleaned in a similar manner or simply disposed. Alternatively, the operator may have immersed the cup, paint can and/or gun in a container of solvent for a period of time to remove the accumulated paint. As can be seen these procedures are both costly, hazzardous to one's health, waste generating and time consuming. U.S. Ser. No. 904,097 illustrates one means for automatically cleaning spray guns, cups and cans.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a means for automatically and thoroughly cleaning paint laden objects internally and externally, as the case may be, in a reliable, fast and inexpensive manner.
Accordingly, the invention comprises: a paint removal system for cleaning paint from a hollow object such as a paint can or gun cup comprising: a work chamber and a fluid storage reservoir containing a cleaning agent such as paint solvent or cleaning fluid; a manifold including at least one outlet adapted to receive pressurized solvent; means for recirculating solvent from said reservoir to said manifold; means for supporting the hollow object in an inverted position including: conduit means extending upwardly and in fluid communication with the manifold; a plurality of spray nozzles oriented at angles relative to an axis of the conduit means and in fluid communications therewith; bracket means, rotatable relative to the conduit means including a central member and a plurality of outwardly extending ribs over which the inverted hollow object may be placed. Another embodiment of the invention is related to a mechanism for cleaning a object such a the lid of a paint can and includes: bracket means, for securing the object, rotatable relative to a conduit means including a central member and a plurality of outwardly extending ribs; means are fitted to the ribs for engaging the peripheral edge of the flat object.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.